Day Dreaming
by ruiiko
Summary: A boring day in class to lead to some rather... interesting day dreaming. Especially if there's a beautiful girl who sits one seat up in front of you.


**Just a small drabble here... idk, the day dreaming thing is probably really cliche. Tho I guess it isn't really day dreaming, if you're asleep... Oh well... here's my addition of the cliche. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Today's class was boring.<p>

Rin's gaze had been cast upon the clock for the past few moments, watching as the hands slowly tick by. Realising she had been staring for too long, Rin's eyes scanned the classroom without much interest. The teacher had left however long ago, leaving the class to finish up on class work. Most students were working quietly, sleeping, or talking amongst themselves.

It was the last few weeks before Christmas break, and everyone was exhausted, mentally and physically. Drained of any energy, interest, or care for that matter. It was as if they had given up and were just waiting for the break to come.

Rin didn't blame any of them, though. Looking down on her open binder, she realised that she hadn't gotten anything done in the last half hour, her answer sheets blank, devoid of the various doodles here and there. She sighed inwardly, dropping her head on the desk-she too, was exhausted.

The blonde folded her arms together, nuzzling her face into the soft fabric of her school uniform, trying to get comfortable. She scanned the room once again, and her eyes fell upon the greenette one seat in front of her, right across from her.

A slight smile came to her face-she was asleep. And from the looks of it, she was having a good one, as drool was starting to make it's way down her lip, her cheeks bright red, snoring lightly, as her shoulders moved up and down. Rin giggled to herself-she was such a cutie, espicially when she was asleep. The blonde quickly burried her face into her sleeves again, feeling her own cheeks light up.

She had always really liked Gumi. How could she not? She was such a sweetheart. Everyone loved her.

But Rin loved her the greatest.

It was kind of childish to think about, but whenever Rin caught even a glimpse of the greenette, she could feel butterflies in her stomache. A smile would come to her face, even if she was in a horrible mood.

She wasn't sure how to explain it... but she really liked her, alot. There was just something about Gumi that made Rin really happy.

She wanted to be more close to the greenette-in all honesty, Rin has only talked to her during class hours. She was far too shy to make a move outside of the classroom. Gumi was always surronded by other people, and she always looked so happy. Which of course, made Rin happy to see her happy, but she just knew, that if she could be around Gumi, then she'd be more happier than she was.

The blonde sighed dreamily, as she lifted her head up, resting it on her hand to catch another glimpse of the sleeping beauty.

The more she looked, the more Rin could feel her eyes drooping, until she was starting to doze off, slightly.

Her head fell back into her arms, and a vision of herself standing before Gumi entered her mind.

Gumi was smiling at her.

Rin tilted her head in confusion, her cheeks a small shade of pink.

Gumi chuckled slightly, holding her hand in front of her lips. Rin smiled back, until she too was giggling. And they laughed together, until they were in tears, and Gumi was clutching Rin's shoulder.

They stopped laughing long enough for the two to look eachother in the eyes with a sincere smile. Gumi was reaching down to take Rin's hands in her own, as she fiddled with her fingers.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked in confusion. Her voice was soft.

Gumi giggled, as her hands moved up to meet Rin's face, and she was rubbing circles against her cheeks with her thumbs. "I know you like me."

"What?" Rin's pupils dilated, as her cheeks became redder and hotter.

Gumi laughed. "It's okay. I like you too, Rin."

"What?" Rin repeated, still confused out of her mind.

"Shh," Gumi cooed, and within reason, Rin's eyes slowly fluttered shut, their faces moving closer into eachother. Rin could feel Gumi's minty breathe against her skin, her green locks of her tickling her, and they were getting so close to eachother, so close that-

"Ah!" Rin gasped out, shooting up from her desk like a rocket, breathing heavily, which caused eyes too fall upon her, and the greenette to wake up, yelling out, "Cheescake!"

Gumi gasped, as she looked around the classroom, as eyes were on both of the girls now. She rubbed her eyes, as her vision was still blurred, and her eyes fell upon the equally as paniced Rin. She tilted her head, as she wiped the drool from her lips and chin. "Rin, are you okay?" She asked with concern and confusion.

The blonde felt her cheeks growing warm, as she touched her lips. Green orbs shifted up to look at the greenette, and she could feel the butterflies being released. "I-I'm good," she muttered out.

"Why are your cheeks so red?" Gumi asked, still rubbing at her eyes sleepily.

Rin shrugged. "I-I-, don't worry about it, I just had a... dream..." Her words trailed off, and she looked away from Gumi.

The greenette giggled.

Rin looked back up, as she felt her heart beat in her chest. That same giggle she heard in her dream...

"Good dream?" She simply asked, with a smile.

And Rin smiled back, with a nod.

Not that Gumi could ever know what it was about... This would be a little secret Rin would keep to herself.

"Yeah... let's just say it was a very good dream."


End file.
